


暗游（三）

by Xufengyang



Category: Arjuna × Karna, fgo
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 02:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xufengyang/pseuds/Xufengyang





	暗游（三）

暗游

三（上）

去医院复查，迦尔纳才得知，自己昏迷了三个月，难怪连做梦都那么详细。  
“啊——”罗曼医生看着他的复查报告，不知看见了什么，突发感叹，又噎回去了，“嗯——没什么大碍，但作为医生，我不建议你近期做剧烈运动。当然，适当的复健还是要有的，别太勉强就好。”  
勉强……嘛？迦尔纳静心细想，近来一周，好像确实是有点勉强，但还是不要告诉医生了。  
吉娜可陪他来的，顺便送他回家，他想了想，还是留她吃个便饭，不过本来她也经常过来蹭吃蹭喝，因为住得近。  
最近这三个多月，做饭的一直都是阿周那，其实他并不太喜欢做饭，或者说，并没有迦尔纳那么上心，但就论厨艺，他还是非常有自信的，只是没有迦尔纳那么囿于庖厨的样子。  
今天中午，他做了蘑菇咖喱汤，是在菜市里遇见了一种他从没见过的菌子，就按菜谱熬了汤，据说很养生。  
说起来，迦尔纳有一个说不上是好还是坏的习惯，就是在饭菜还没端上桌的时候，先尝一口。今天他依然如此，在阿周那略显嫌弃的目光下，毫不在意地舀了一勺汤喝。  
“很鲜。”说完，又喝了一汤勺。  
“是吗？”黑也被吸引过去了，他也被迦尔纳带出了这种习惯，尝了一勺。  
“阿周那！”迦尔纳突然盯上了他，并一把拍上了他的屁股，搞得他正盛汤呢，突然浑身一毛，“你怎么也长尾巴了？”  
“你才长尾巴了！”阿周那一勺头敲在了他脑袋上，但并没能阻止得了他。  
“你怎么长了一圈胡子啊？”迦尔纳又捏住了他的脸，扯了扯。  
然后，他一扭头看到了立镜中的自己：“我怎么变成兔子了？”  
吉娜可看出了这显而易见的不对劲，稍加分析就得出了结论：“迦尔纳吃蘑菇中毒了！你们看这种蘑菇，这不是致幻薄荷中的成分之一嘛？”  
致幻薄荷是一种烟草类产品，也是毒/品的替代物，名为薄荷是借鉴了猫薄荷。  
“你现在觉得怎么样？”阿周那问黑。  
黑摇着头：“我看不见迦尔纳变成兔子的样子，也看不见你长了什么样的尾巴跟胡子。”  
“那为什么黑没事呢？是因为吃得少吗？”吉娜可有些疑惑。  
“大概是幸运值吧。”黑很认真地说了自己的见解。  
“你俩的幸运值差别很大吗？！”阿周那忍不住吐槽他。  
总之，迦尔纳的脑子暂时坏掉了，而他们下午还要拍一个MV，之前是因为被大老板拘禁，可这次的工作是真的不能再拖了，阿周那对着台本稍加修改，还是决定按计划进行。  
迦勒底，全球最盛的娱乐产业基地，是大老板名下最大的产业之一，大老板一家是血族中最高贵的真祖级，但他现在没有什么子女，就把迦勒底交给他的养子代为打理了。阿周那和黑是给迦勒底打工的音乐艺人，两人和吉娜可一起组成了乐队，不过吉娜可主要负责后期和MV的参演，迦尔纳身为大老板手底下另一家事业部门的特技师，则经常被薅来当MV中的一般背景人。  
最近，似乎是考虑到他受了重伤，一向霸道铁血的大老板，竟然对他下了一年都不许做特技替身的禁令，带底薪的，还给他分配了一个专职经纪人。  
于是，阿周那可就捡到了一个他自认为是压榨劳力（废物利用）的好机会。  
比如这场MV，他就不用迦尔纳当背景人了，而是直接让他hold全场。  
阿周那：“这次的歌，要有圣灵的纯真感。”  
黑：“破坏是例行的主题。”  
吉娜可：“从你俩写的歌词来看，需要大教堂内回荡着空灵的气息，还要深海中的电子爆破音嘛。”  
“你是叫藤丸立香（♂）吧？”阿周那招呼来了迦尔纳的经纪人，“乔老师被派去拍泳装了，所以麻烦你来摄像了。”  
“看来是半清场的武戏呢，我可以摸鱼去喽。”吉娜可去了场地对面的咖啡馆。  
“诶？我吗？”藤丸似乎有些诧异，但不知道该怎样推辞。  
“嗯，我们需要你。”  
“好、好吧。”藤丸还没完全反应过来，那三个人就上楼去准备装束，把他晾在了这里，所幸编导专业出身的他，虽然是半个新人，但也还算全能，就先做起了场务。  
然而，更大的考验还在后头，等他们三个下了楼的时候——  
黑露出了自己更为原本的面貌，黑色短发变成了白色长发，两角变长，只穿着一条白色沙滩裤，胸前环绕着一串鲜花与黄金。其实他的样子在亚种中并不是很稀奇，但确实是少有的血种，所以才会长着这样一副独特的外表，再加上有着“沉默的问题少年”的倾向，在乐队里反而收获了一匹狂热粉丝。  
阿周那披着一件黑斗篷，连带的帽子上有一对蝙蝠的耳朵，下身穿着黑色的皮裤和靴子，尾椎后面翘起一根裤子上的恶魔尾巴，看起来有点哲♂学复兴的味道。  
迦尔纳则披着粉色的兔耳朵斗篷，胸前有一个可以露出红宝石的洞，下摆缀着一圈铃铛，不过，下身似乎什么也没穿，只在脚上穿着金色的高跟鞋，清纯少年藤丸君也没好意思细看。  
“顺便也是为了庆祝这家伙暂时不用被他老板高压管控，这次就让他做主角了。”阿周那宣布了这愉悦的决定。  
藤丸：“哦哦……好的。”  
迦尔纳：“高压锅，是我的老板吗？好像……很适合焖兔子。”  
藤丸：“不……还是有些问题的吧……不要紧吗？”  
“毒性应该过一阵子就减退了，大概吧。”阿周那完全没把这当回事，“那开始吧。”  
“灯光要这么亮吗？”聚光灯一开，藤丸忍不住遮住了眼，索性戴上了墨镜。  
“当然了，上半场要拍出白天的效果啊。”阿周那像监工一样杵在那，这一场还不需要他出镜，而是黑和迦尔纳的battle，——他是这么定义的。  
似乎人们对迦尔纳和黑最大的误解，就是以为他们和阿周那一样能歌善舞，其实并不是，黑就没开口唱过，且完全没兴趣跳舞，他擅长捣鼓乐器，经常能搞出意想不到的效果，迦尔纳既不会唱歌，也不会跳舞，每次都是看一遍阿周那的舞蹈示范，一下子就能学到精髓，但自己跳不出来。  
开头是一片夏日海滩的风光，镜头一转，原来是黑躺在水床上看投影，为了按照阿周那的要求，尽量摆出一副百无聊赖的样子，黑在表情上尽了一番力，——做出了一副更为精进的面瘫脸。  
“唉……”阿周那也不对他抱太高的要求了。  
投影中，迦尔纳走出浅海，在海滩上散步，不经意间注意到了黑，便走出投影，这样的特效直接用亚种的基本幻术就可以做到。  
黑还是一副恍若冥思实则发呆的样子，迦尔纳已经趴在了他身上，对着他的角轻声说着什么，其实只是随便念了几句歌词，游丝般的呼吸却激起了黑的兴奋点，证明就是他按捺不住拍打起床单的尾巴尖。  
阿周那满意地点头，因为他知道，黑的这个反应是真的，也只有迦尔纳能让他有所反应。  
藤丸也满意地强忍着鼻血，尽心尽力地拍摄着，因为在这一幕里，迦尔纳的屁股完美地露了出来，还有那一小团不知道是戴在尾椎上还是夹在股缝中的兔子尾巴，而且要不是正好形成了一小块阴影，其实这个角度是连私处也能看到的，下半身还沾满了水，不时会有细流在腿上滑过，衣摆也是湿透的，只有兔尾巴的毛团是干燥蓬松的，上面挂着一层细密的水珠。  
虽然只是这种程度而已，在亚种世界中完全够不着限制级，但藤丸是个过于单纯的孩子，他保持着高度的专注力，认真地工作，汗水逐渐蔓湿了后背。  
随后迦尔纳按照阿周那的示范，跳了一小段舞，本是华丽的舞姿，却在他毒性上头的影响下，跳成了崩坏的样子，并不是醉醺醺的，而是纯粹地坏掉了。  
下一个镜头，黑已经脱掉了白色大裤衩，而是换上了一条白色的黄金边三角裤，三角裤下露出了一段扇形的大腿面和髋部腿肌，下面连着白色的灯笼裤管，露出的大腿上戴着弧形的金穗，就挂在三角裤的金边上。  
迦尔纳要带着他跳舞，还是和往常一样，他全然不配合，最后迦尔纳拍了拍他的屁股，他的尾巴尖又打了一个机灵，这倒是驱使他把迦尔纳推了出去，随即从身后与他指尖对准指尖，迦尔纳的双臂也向后回抱，两人的步伐灵活移动，指尖却没有分离，好似藕断丝连。  
黑向前顶胯，迦尔纳便向上提胯，但摆动起来的只有金穗和铃铛，而且迦尔纳动作带毒，反而并没让藤丸觉得过于情色，舞蹈中的力度倒是显得很奔放。  
但在下一幕，黑忍不住冲迦尔纳挥动了回剑，虽然只是象征性地一挥，但迦尔纳的衣服在瞬间就化成了飞去的碎片，像一群脱茧的蝴蝶，这时，灯也灭了。  
黑独自站在海滩上，也将自己化成了碎片，再次登场的，就是阿周那了。  
下半场是夜景，拍摄、剪辑、合成，等到藤丸和阿周那把这些都做完之后，加上了吉娜可混好的音频，阿周那感觉还算满意，藤丸看得半懵半懂，当阿周那问他想到了什么时，他思索了一下，说：“其实我几乎完全没明白，不过，我好像看出了一点，迦尔纳扮演的是在白天也可以活动的血种吧，确切来说，是很喜欢站在阳光下，不太喜欢夜晚的样子，而阿周那演的是不能暴露在阳光下的亚种，双方被昼夜相隔，谁也不能融入到彼此的世界，但是最后还是融合了……这只是我的胡乱猜测。”  
“哦？”阿周那一歪头，有些迷惑地挑了下眉毛，但最后对他露出了微笑。  
新专辑的发行很顺利，MV的播放量也不错，阿周那的乐队还是那样，正处于平稳发展的上升期。  
又到了每个月的第三个星期一，这一天是他们三个定期去见罗曼医生的日子，往常都是迦尔纳开车送阿周那和黑去的，不过这次因为迦尔纳之前吃了奇怪的蘑菇，虽然毒性早就过去了，但罗曼还是坚持要连迦尔纳也做个检查。  
“嗯，结果出来了，”罗曼盯着他们三个，擦了一把汗，“这个结果需要你们三人都知情，呃，说实话，连我都不敢相信，所以上次复查的时候，我以为自己误诊了。”  
空气很安静，迦尔纳手持怪蘑菇的样本，若有所思，阿周那在擦拭眼镜片，黑则依旧沉浸在自我封闭的小世界里。  
“唉……其实啊，就是——”罗曼感到十分艰难，但也不得不面对情况，“迦尔纳，你……嗯，怎么说呢，啊呀这个问题……”他抓了抓头发，最后还是放弃挣扎了，“怀孕……了，三个……月，而且……我分析了胚胎……是你们三个的……不过！这个秘密我只会告诉你们，那什么，是很不可思议，因为亚种是有近亲基因隔断的，也就是说，近亲之间就算有交往，也不会怀孕……啊，但也不是没有过意外的先例，但那些都是亚种基因链中罕有的bug……”  
“发生这种基因错误，”在迦尔纳和阿周那都略显惊呆的状态下，黑还在冷静分析，“我们三个无疑都会遭到血种的诅咒，是这样吧？”  
“……嗯，”尽管倍感艰难，罗曼医生还是回复了他们，“目前最为稳妥的做法是把这个胚胎取出来，亚种的胚胎可以存放一千年也不死，况且是这种……虽然这么说过于残忍，但就算把它杀死，诅咒也是无法阻止的，现在最为妥当的做法还是将它取出来，封在试管里，让它一直沉睡就好。”  
“唔……”阿周那沉吟着，“虽然是意外，但这件事还是让迦尔纳决定吧。”  
“这样啊，稍后我们再单独谈这件事吧，医生，你先跟阿周那和黑谈话吧。”迦尔纳考虑了片刻，反而很镇定。  
“好吧。”似乎到头来，只有罗曼表现得最为震惊，但确实还是要保持心态，因为他还要例行和那两位的对话。  
阿周那和黑，实际上存在着一定的心理问题，但两人都还算积极直面病情，长期配合治疗，所以平时在大体上并没什么表现出什么异样。  
先是阿周那和罗曼的单独畅谈，因为罗曼医生就像一位贴心的智者，是他们，以及迦勒底的众多员工都非常信任的人，他们可以在他面前无所不谈。  
“最近我经常会做这样一个梦。”这次阿周那却沉思了一会，才决定告诉他。

三（下）

那是在一轮巨大的月亮下，在一片草野的尽头，整幅场景都像会流动的油画，而他望着尽头月下的一小点人影，知道那就是迦尔纳。  
怀揣着和往常一样强烈的心愿，他端起甘狄拔，朝迦尔纳射了一箭，然后迫不及待地跑了过去，却看到迦尔纳还站在那里，四处都找不到自己放出去的箭，这时，血液从迦尔纳的眼底淌了下来，迦尔纳看着他，没有任何表情，皮肤虽然还是平时的白色，但他能看出，那身肤色散发着冷光，随后，额头上也有血淌了下来，他的全身都在流血，漆黑的连体衣被血液烧破，身体也开始融化……  
梦做到这里，他就醒来了，但是完全不明白梦中的境意，只是每周都会做一次同样的梦。  
“梦有时也会暗示你在现实中遇到的问题。”听完，罗曼跟他浅谈了一些关于梦境解析的科学理论，并建议他从现实中找寻与梦境相关的线索。  
“可我并没有遇到什么问题，难道是什么潜在的隐患吗？”  
“有可能哦，或者，是和梦境相关的人有关，又或者是和身体状况相关。”  
“……是因为那个胚胎？”  
“嗯，不能排除这些情况。”  
阿周那离开了诊疗室，轮到黑与医生交流了，医生拿出了为他准备的老专辑，黑很少主动说话，只有在接触了医生给他推荐的书籍、电影、音乐时，才会说几句自己的思考。医生也不是很懂他的想法，但现在他的过度洁癖已经好了很多，治疗还是有效果的。  
最后是迦尔纳，原本他只是送他们来这里的，这次他一进屋就开门见山地问了：“我想知道，你做了什么，医生？关于你说的那个bug，我确实读到过一本相关的老书，是月历三世纪出版的，但就在那之后的两百年，就有大量学术著作推翻了之前的理论，也就是，那不过是一本伪书。”  
听闻此言，罗曼连人带立场都有所动摇了，他忍了一会，就无奈地叹了一口气：“这都被你看穿了啊。”  
“只是以前恰巧读过相关书籍而已。”  
“呀……这个……”罗曼的目光竟然也有躲闪的时候。  
“没关系，如果你有什么难言之隐，我也不会再问了。他们俩的情况呢？”  
“……都还好，还是那个问题，阿周那，他在用心中的正面对抗负面，黑继续跟我探讨他心中那些破坏的美学。不过两个人的状态都更加平和了。”  
“是吗，谢谢你了。”迦尔纳对他和煦地笑着道了谢。  
“但是……！”罗曼突然叫住了就要离开的他，“迦尔纳，作为医生，我也有话要嘱咐你，就像我之前和你说过的，你和其他亚种一样，没有所谓的同情心，但是，你也有和亚种的生存发展相背的地方……”  
“什么都能接受？”  
“……对，”说到此处，罗曼有些失落，“我担心这对你是一种精神负担，虽然连你自己都感受不到，但这对于情感结构过于简单的我们来说，肯定是我们自身无法理解的东西，你能不能，不要把这些繁琐的东西强加在自己身上？”  
“医生，你现在的样子，就好像……在同情我一样。”迦尔纳却轻松地笑了出来，“一切都是我自愿的，这么说你可能不信，但若是我认为可以接受的事物，我就会接受，当我遇到不能接受的事物时，我一定会为之感到愤怒。”  
“……”  
谈话就这样不了了之，等他们回到家中，离天亮还早，但迦尔纳已经感到困倦了，他回到自己的房间，打起盹来。  
不知道自己睡没睡着，眼前就出现了这样的场景——  
那应该是在他体内的胚胎，只有一个虾饺那么大点，不知道为什么有两个，血红血红的，在互相啃咬、撕扯，最后两败俱伤。  
他彻底醒了过来，就看到了不知何时出现在他房间里的卡多克。  
“打扰你休息了吗？”他露出了关怀的微笑，“毕竟你现在的身体状况不同以往了，父亲希望你能在这段时间好好休养。”  
卡多克是大老板的养子之一，他自嘲为自身能力的平庸才一直被大老板留在身边，今天他来也是和往常一样，送来一支大老板的血，这是迦尔纳身上的魔术刻印的饲料。  
多年前，迦尔纳来投奔大老板的时候就不明原因地遭到了猜忌，为表诚意，他把自身的铠甲让渡给了大老板，虽然对方依旧没被打动半分，但还是把他收归麾下，并亲手赐给他这身魔术礼装一样的刻印，代替了铠甲。  
于是，迦尔纳伸出了手臂，露出魔术回路，等待卡多克为其注射血液。  
但这次，卡多克拿出来的并非注射器，而是一个扎着吸管小瓶子：“这次是让你来喝的。”  
迦尔纳不明白，也不为所动。  
“你也该有点自觉了吧，医生难道没告诉你吗？”卡多克上前一步，准备亲自给他灌下去。  
“你也应该知道我的誓言，我绝不吸别人的血，否则我将站在太阳下，让自己消失。”  
“这可是父亲的血，别把他跟普通人混为一类。”  
不知道为什么，迦尔纳动不了了，被卡多克抬起了下巴，才发现原来他一直在对自己施以魔眼的禁锢。  
“就算是大公的血……”  
“你也知道是大公的血啊。”卡多克已经将那瓶血给他灌了下去，“我们的大公是那位穿刺公的后裔，是我们亚种世界中最高级、最特别的存在，他的家族世代都为我们带来极致的娱乐，甚至曾带领我们的先辈度过了食物短缺的大危机时代，可以说，我们现在所获的一切都荣归于他，我们是他的子民。”  
“死徒……”迦尔纳喝下他的血，却并没有排异反应，可能是刻印的缘故，他盯着卡多克，抑制着自己蠢蠢欲动的赤眸。  
“是真祖！父亲和主母都是真祖，可惜主母早亡，父亲舍不得她，就吸了她的血，这样就能将她的灵魂永远留在自己身边了。哦对了，「这件事」也是父亲和主母共同决定的，这段期间你必须喝父亲的血才行，这是命令哦。”卡多克依旧用关怀的微笑看着他，其中却夹杂着什么，就像罗曼不时对他流露出的那种眼神。  
迦尔纳又闭上了眼，感知着体内的变化，不觉呢喃出来，“身体里有两个胚胎……有两个胚胎……”  
“嗯，一个是我们未来的主君，流淌着大公和主母的高贵血统，另一个是他的养料。”卡多克安抚着他的肩背，“选择用你的身体作为器皿，是你的荣幸哦。”  
“我不建议他这样做，这并非我能否接受的问题，而是他的愿望只会落空。”他的话语和目光都像冷刃一样击中了卡多克，对方的手不由得停滞了一下，就立即收了回去。  
“至于父亲会不会听你的进言，你比我更清楚。”卡多克一脸残念地看着他，转瞬便在黑暗中消失了踪影。  
这时有人敲了敲门，进来的是藤丸，难怪卡多克先跑掉了。最近大家都知道，藤丸正在对他的前辈卡多克展开攻势，卡多克是A，自称不喜好男性，于是藤丸就会变成自己的女性体立香来继续追求他，而立香是A，藤丸是B，谁知哪一个都让卡多克招架不住，只好躲着她/他走。  
在亚种的各个种类中，其中有一小部分是可以自由变换性别的，藤丸立香和阿周那就可以。  
不过，藤丸这次来，并不是为了围追卡多克，而是作为经纪人，他要负责对迦尔纳的照顾和助理。  
“今年泳装活动的第二期就要开放了，制作方想请你去参加，我已经和他们确认过了，没有不适合的活动，大老板那边也批准了，就看你的意思了。”  
“嗯，麻烦你了，我会去的。”  
“太好了！这样枪男就都聚齐了，其实这次也邀请了阿周那，还有，因为上次黑差点炸了一座水池，这次原本是被拦住了，但片方也说了，如果你参加的话，黑这次就可以参加了。”  
“嗯，我会看管好他的，请伊什塔尔和佩雷放心吧。”  
“这次的出资人还是金先生呢。”  
“看来又要发生不可靠的事情了。”迦尔纳总结出了这条很靠谱的结论。  
“呀……谁说不是呢。”藤丸又讲了讲行程安排，这才离开。  
不过，临走前，他还是忍不住问了迦尔纳：“你……讨厌吸血鬼吗？”  
“我不讨厌他们。”迦尔纳却很坦诚地回答了他，“我只是不需要他们。”  
“这样……”藤丸轻轻地带上门，悄悄地离开了。  
天亮了，迦尔纳朝阳台走去。  
看到藤丸无精打采地下了楼，阿周那干脆给他腾出了房间：“现在出去太危险了，你留下来住吧。”  
“谢谢你。”藤丸晃进了他的房间，倒头就睡。  
别说藤丸了，阿周那也抑制不住本能，开始浑身乏力、昏昏欲睡，但他却坚持着上了楼，走进迦尔纳的房间，看不到他，却发现了窗帘后的人影。  
阿周那一把拉开窗帘，有防光窗纱遮阳，所以他还能站在明亮的阳台前，看到了迦尔纳的背影。  
此时迦尔纳面向太阳，或许是他喝了「真祖」的血，以及礼装的加护，并没有因为堕为吸血鬼，就在太阳下融化消失，他失落地直视着太阳。  
听到声音，他转过身，看到了满目震惊的阿周那。  
他回到屋内，拉好窗帘，带着困得站不稳的阿周那躺在了床上。  
在意识彻底模糊之前，阿周那问他：“胚胎……你打算怎么办？”  
“放心吧，医生替我解决了这个问题。”  
哪一个都不会存活，迦尔纳很清楚，他们会互相啃食、撕咬，直到变成无力生还的碎屑，就会被魔术刻印当成饲料吸收掉。  
阿周那在模糊的视线中看着他，就这样不甘地睡去了。  
习惯晚睡的黑独自在房间了看着这次他们发行的专辑中的MV，后面的内容是阿周那想出来的，让他觉得难以理解——  
月光下，随意缠着撘帕的迦尔纳躺在浅滩里，——从撘帕折叠的一丝不苟的整齐度来看，应该是阿周那帮他叠的，——因为被一层水膜似的物质给围困住了，阿周那就看着他在窒息中挣扎，并没有帮他脱困，反而每次在他稍有希望要逃离出去是，就封住了漏洞。  
迦尔纳依旧平和的一次又一次地挣扎着，阿周那却在旁观中濒临崩溃，最后亲自按住了他的双肩。  
迦尔纳突然伸出了手，隔着冰纱似的薄膜，五指有力地掐住了阿周那的脸。  
这时，从脸开始，阿周那的全身都融化成了褐色的泥沙，落在了迦尔纳脸上，然后随海水流走了。迦尔纳终于挣脱出了薄膜，身体却和薄膜一起融化成了一滩水，也被海浪给卷走了。浅滩上只漂浮着他们的衣服。  
最后一幕是穿着兔子装的迦尔纳独自在夜晚的海滩上散步，而黑还躺在水床上，百无聊赖地对着投影发呆，天渐渐亮了。


End file.
